monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiyska
Wiyska is an Elder dragon who's main habitat is the great sea. Appearance Wiyska's skin is coloured brown textured rough and lumpy, four tentacles protrude from its main body with red suction cups crackling with dragon lighting. Inbetween the tentacles is a pod like mouth filled with daggered fangs. The main body has one yellow glowing eye. The sides of the top of the body have two large arched crimson horns pointed in front of it. The top of the head contains an thin anntena with a deep blue orb that moves in a wave like pattern as wiyska moves. The main body looks like a squids head. Behavior The wiyska has been observed as a glutton eating whatever it can either on the surface iron the seafloor. Its most desired prey are epioth and its alpha happily eating an entire herd in a few seconds. Wiyska shows much aggression to anything that intrudes on its hunting grounds attacking with the mysterious dragon element and with its four powerful tentacles. Battle The fight is seperated into three phases, each requiring enough damage to be dealt to the wiyska before it moves on to the next stage. Phase 1 intro The scene fades in to the great sea surprisingly calm. Moons light is seen on the waters reflection as a dragonship slowly moves across. The hunter is seen checking through bronoculers, searching for the elder dragon among the water. Epioth are seen sleeping on the waters as a sinister shadow appears under them. Suddenly one of the epioth is dragged under with a scream that wakes the others. Soon the peace is broken with the epioth flailing in panic as a whirlpool forms around them. Four huge tentacles rise from each side as a growl is heard, a epioth manages to escape as the tentacles close in on the remaining epoith and they swiftly devoured by the monster. The hunter notices this immediately and prepares the dragonator for use. A close up of the lone epioth is seen franticly swimming away. But its efforts are in vain as a tentacle grabs the epioth and holds it skyward. Dragon energy surrounds the tentacle as it heads for the tip. The epioth is electrocuted by the lighting killing it instantly. The hunter gasps at the sight as the wiyska rises from the sea, with its one eye staring at the hunter as it throws the corpse at him/her. The hunter barely dodges the epioth, still covered it dragonlightning as it rolls off the ship. The wiyska rears up and shows its grotesque mouth shooting oil at the ship causing it to stick and harden to the dragonator. It then let's out a roar and the hunt begins! Phase 1 battle The first stage resembles a fight with with mohrans as the hunter fights the wiyska with the same weapons as the mohran fights. A difference is that their are two ballista beside the dragonator and two cannons on the ships rear along with a new item to clean tarred weapons. The main change is that wiyska can tar the weaponry on the ship causing them to become unusable, however it can be undone by using a cleanse bomb or wait until the tar breaks. Dragon ship weapons *'Ballista': Used to damage the wiyska and free from a pin grab. *''' Ballista binder''' Used to hold the wiyska in place for a few seconds and can stop one of its tentacles. *'Cannon' Used to do 2x the damage of a ballista and can stun the wiyska for a few seconds if one hits it in the mouth while attempting a bite or tar vomit. *'Gong' Used to stop the wiyska's tar vomit or heavy tentacle slam. *'Dragonator' The only way of completly stopping wiyska head charge and will break the annetena immediately. Wiyska phase one attacks *'Roar' Used when the battle begins or before a head charge, requires high grade ear plugs. *'Slam' Lifts a tentacle and slams the ship with it. *'Slash' Lifts a tentacle and swings to slash across the ship. This causes upswing if it hits. *'Dragon slam' Lifts a tentacle and charges it with dragon before slamming it. Causes dragonblight. *'Dragon slash' Charged with dragon, slashes ship. Causes dragonblight. *'Wave' Will lift two tentacles up fast causing a wave of water to hit the ship and spread across the deck. Causes waterblight. *'Tackle' Attacks in a similar way to a mohran by hitting the ship by its side. *'Mega slam' Growls and lifts two tentacles skyward and brings them down on the ship causing huge damage to whats underneath. Does same ship damage as jhen mohrans body slam. *'Dragon mega slam' A rare and dangerous attack where its tentacles charge with dragon before it slams. Causes severe dragonblight unless resistance is 20, the attack is fatal if resistance is below -15. *'Tar' Wiyska rears up and spews tar on a weapon of the ship rendering it unusable for a while. If tar lands on a hunter they become tarred and in five seconds will explode with dragonblight inflicted. *'Annetena zap' Fires a thunderbolt from its annentena aimed at a hunter. Causes paralysis. *'Grab' Wiyska lashes one of its tentacles at a hunter, grabbing them while slowly crushing him/her. If not freed it time the hunter will be electrocuted by dragonlightning and thrown back on the ship. Causes dragonblight. *'Head charge' Wiyska will move to a distance in front of the ship and roar before launching its self at the ship. It will then rear up and slam the bow causing huge damage to the ship and any hunter unfortunate enough to be hit by the assault. *'Dragon head charge' Wiyska has a 5% chance of doing this attack instead of the regular one. While charging dragon will circle around its body and the impact will take 50% off the ship integaraty and fire three dragon lighting bolts across the deck that cause severe dragonblight. However if stopped wiyska will immediately go into phase two. Phase one victory requirements The annetena must be broken. The Wiyska must have lost 15% of its health. Phase one failure conditions Three faints. Ship integaraty reaches 0% Victory conditions aren't met in 20 minutes. Phase one failure cutscene If one of the conditions are met (except for three faints). Wiyska let's out a roar while viewing the sinking dragonship, raising its two tentacles up while the hunter abandons ship and jumps off as the mega slam hits. The dragonship is broken in two by the force of the attack. The hunter is then seen in the lament gesture on a shard of the remains. The wiyska sinks back into the sea, ready to cause more suffering to fishing boats. Phase one victory cutscene/Phase 2 intro The wiyska screams from the damage that was inflicted on it. It notices that its annetena is broken causing its eye to change orange and roar in anger. It then sinks under the sea. The hunter rejoices thinking the monster has been repelled. But then the sea ripples around a circle, with the dragonship tilting. The rippling suddenly turns into a whirlpool of huge force causing the hunter to fall over and ragdoll across the ship as its launched by the force of the whirlpool. By the side of the whirlpool an alpha epioth is seen searching for its now dead younger cousins. The alpha is swiftly dragged into the whirlpool making it leap into the center in desparation. It is eaten in one bite by the wiyska. The wiyska then resurfaces in the center as phase 2 begins! Phase 2 battle The fight has taken a drastic turn for the worst for the hunters. The dragonship is slowly moving towards the wiyskas jaws of death. Hunters must stop this from happening by pounding the wiyska the same way as before. Wiyska will now use more projectile aimed attacks to hit from a distance. The worst part is that the ships damage is carried over so if a lot of damage has been taken over the first phase the hunters will more than likely not survive this phase. Wiyska phase 2 attacks Wiyska borrows over some of its phase 1 attacks. *'Dragon sphere' Gathers dragon in one of its tentacles and fires it at the hunters. Causes dragonblight. *''' Wave of water''' Spreads out all four tentacles to cause the whirlpools wall to collapse on the dragonship. Causes water blight. *'Tentacle sneak attack' Moves towards the ship a bit and suddenly slams a tentacle down on the deck fast. *'Electro burst' Regains control over its cracked tentacle to zap the hunters. Causes paralysis. *'Tentacle grab' Done on a paralyzed hunter, it slams a tentacle down and curls it around the hunter before dragging him/her to it. The hunter must be broken free of the pin before it dragon electrocutes the hunter causing massive damage and severe dragonblight. *'Roar' Used when phase begins or when changing water currant. *'Change currant' Roars then changes the currant causing the ship to be turned with it. Good if the side turned away is tarred. Bad if the side turned towards the wiyska is tarred. Gong will force wiyska to change it. *'Tar spread' A more horrible version of the tar attack than coats an entire sides weaponry in tar. *'Bite finisher' When the dragonship reaches the center of the whirlpool the wiyska will grab the ship and prepare to break off the Dragonator. If the Dragonator is used successfully the third phase will begin. Phase 2 victory requirements *Hit the wiyska with the Dragonator when it begins its finisher *The wiyska must now have lost 50% of its health, will lose its health automatically with Dragonator. Phase 2 failure conditions *Three faints *The wiyska successfully uses its finisher. *Ship integraty reaches 0% Phase 2 failure cutscene If the finisher is completed. (The 1st phase failure cutscene will play if the ships integaty reaches zero, with the added whirlpool background) The Dragonator tears through the deck, wreaking any chances of success. The hunter is forced to mount a raft down in the ships cabin to escape. The whirlpool collapses as the wiyska shatters the ship into pieces, with the wiyska moving towards the main land..... Phase 2 victory cutscene/Phase 3 intro The wiyska gurgles from water and blood from the Dragonator impact. It strikes the sides of the whirlpool causing it to collapse. The hunter blacks out as the ship is dragged to the sea floor. The hunter awakens to see the dragon buried in tar except for the Dragonator. The area turns out to be the wiyska nest, buried out like a arena. In the middle of the arena, a red glowing eye is seen. With a rumble the wiyska emerges from the area crackling with dragon. Its roar echoes around the arena, and the final battle begins! Phase 3 battle The battle is now completely underwater which may be bad for some who have problems with underwater combat. The worst part is that the dragonship's weapons are now buried in tar which means only the Dragonator is available and the bombs don't work down here. However the wiyska is completely free to attacks of blademaster class. Wiyska phase 3 attacks *'Bite' Bites twice with its mouth. *'Slash' Slashes at a hunter with its tentacle. *'Body slam' Slams down on a hunter doing huge damage *'Water cannon' Sucks in water and then fires it at huge force. Causes waterblight. *'Tar vomit' Spurts tar on a hunter. Causes tarred. *'Dragon breath' Dragon lightning surrounds its mouth and then unleashes it in an arc. Causes dragonblight. *'Annetena zap' If the annetena isn't broken twice by now it will use it to fire three electro balls that cause paralysis. *'Spin' Spins all four tentacles quickly. *'Dragon sphere' Same as phase 2 *'Whirlpool' Its most powerful attack in which it roars after spinning its tentacles into a shape causing a violent vortex to appear in front of it. Getting hit by it causes severe waterblight or instant ko to -10 water resistance. *'Dragon slash' Same as slash but with dragonblight. *'Roar' Begins phase with it. *'Head charge' Rushes to a faraway hunter. *'Backhand' If one of its tentacles take enough damage in a short period of time it will violently knock anything away from it a huge distance, most of the time this attack will cause three quarters of a players health to be lost *'Oil expel' Its second most powerful attack, it unleashes all the built up tar in its body through its mouth. The tar spreads through the entire arena and causing huge damage and tarred to anything it hits. Five minutes must pass before it can use a tar move again. Phase 3/Quest clear requirements *Wiyska must have only 10% health for a repel *Wiyska dies Phase 3 failure conditions *Three faints *Wiyska hasn't taken enough damage Wiyska repelled cutscene Wiyska roars out in pain from all the damage it took. Its eye turns white and begins to limp away from the arena. It soon swims out of sight where it gives out a final roar and disappears, never to return to the great sea again. Wiyska death scene Wiyska flails its tentacles weakly as the dragon lightning burns out. Its eye's glow goes out and it tries to roar but only a death rattle comes out. The wiyska then dies and collapses on the arena floor dead. Final scene (Solo only) The hunter returns to dragonship, with the Dragonator now broken off. The tar breaks off from the water currant constantly beating it. The dragonship rises back to the surface, its sail protected by the tar moves the ship from the battle. Sunrise can be seen on the distance as well as the main land as the hunter sails back home a hero. Carves Breaks *Broken horns *Scarred tentacles *Scarred eye *Wounded mouth *Broken fangs *Tip of annetena broke *Annetena broken Quest The demon squid *Reward: 37350z *Fee: 2661z *Time limit: 50mins *Client: Professional fisherman *Description: "We've have descovered the reason behind the lack of fish caught recently, this monstrosity. This thing has to move its hide off our fishing spot or the great sea will become a barren wasteland." Trivia The wiyska was described by a hunter as "the deviljho of the sea" this can be taken into truth as both have huge hunger and both use the dragon element. Although they look similar, wiyska is in no way of relation to Yama Tsukama. The tar wiyska uses acts differently to Gogmazios': *The status acts like snowman or mud. *Overtime the tar turns crimson and sparks dragon lightning. *When the tar has turned completely crimson it explodes with dragon causing large damage to a hunter caked in it. *If a dragon element attack hits the tar it immediately explodes. Category:Elder Dragon Category:Monster Creation